


In Perpetuum et Unum Diem

by bugiseyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitter percy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oliver has cute children, Professional qudditch player Oliver, dad oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugiseyo/pseuds/bugiseyo
Summary: When Percy Weasley walked out of the ministry, with adrenaline pumping through his veins and  dungbeetles as a parting gift for his boss Galloway, this wasn't what the wizard had in mind for the rest of his life at all.Four children, an ex-best friend who was a rather fitting candidate for his almost non-existent love life, and a career that required decent communication skills. Even a fool could tell there was no happiness in this equation, right?(Or a self-indulgent story where Percy Weasley finds the life he's meant to lead, one day at a time.)
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	In Perpetuum et Unum Diem

If Percy knew quitting his job at the Ministry would mean getting stuck with a new one at Nora’s Natural Nannies, he’d have thought twice before sending his resignation letter to Galloway’s office, along with one of his brother’s dungbeetles. It was a _“fuck you”_ kind of moment that Percy found appropriate at the time but now regretted immensely. Maybe if he begged hard enough, his degrading boss would let him back in the department as a janitor or coffee boy. Surely he could work his way up again?

But the large sign that stood in front of Percy reminded him of the reality he faced, that he was to begin working as a babysitter at the agency his old schoolmate’s wife opened. Lee Jordan had been kind enough to introduce Nora to Percy, and with George’s persuasive charm she was quick to offer Percy a job at her place. 

Only he had no experience of babysitting, was terrible with children as seen from his Hogwarts days and still wallowing in his embarrassment of quitting his well-paid job out of the blue. To put a cherry on top of everything, his whole family remained in the dark about his impromptu decision except George, who Percy recalled, lacked the ability to keep his mouth shut. So now he's standing outside his new workplace, dressed far too formal for a day spent with kids, and seriously reconsidering his life choices.

 _You can do this Perce_ , he told himself. _You're a Weasley, for merlin's sake. That ought to mean something._

Pushing the glass doors open, Percy walked into a well lit room which he assumes is the reception area, filled with pastel-colored chairs and cream tables that were child-proofed in the corners. A couple of young moms were sitting on the chairs, glancing briefly at Percy as he walked up to the desk at which a petite blonde witch sat. 

“Hello,” Percy started, glancing at the receptionist with unfiltered dread in his eyes. “I’m Percy Weasley. Did Nora happen to tell you about me? I’m Lee’s fri—well my brother George is Lee’s friend, so—“

“Yes, Mr. Weasley. Nora has informed me about your addition to our team,”She looks at the red-headed wizard in amusement. He was dressed in a green suit and a silk black tie that rested on his body nicely. _He was cute_ , Iris reckoned, _but rather anxious and tense._

“Oh that’s great,” Percy said in relief. The last thing he needed was the receptionist looking at him like a three-headed owl. He wanted to dive in his job right away, and, possibly avoid any other awkward shenanigans that were going to ruin his first day. 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Weasley. I’m Iris Indigo,” she pointed to her nameplate with a manicured finger. “But you can just call me Iris.”

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Ind—Iris.” 

Iris rose from her desk and gestured for Percy to follow her, leading him through a series of hallways and rooms to an office at the other end of the floor. Nora Jordan, executive director.

Knocking on the door twice, Iris walked into the office with Percy on tow. His eyes scanned the homely office and noticed several framed photos of the Jordan family hung upon its walls. A cat laid lazily on a cushion in the corner of the room, its white fur gleaming under the flickering flames in the fireplace. 

Iris gave him a small pat on the shoulder before she left the office, heels clicking across the wooden floor in her departure. 

“Percy,” Nora stood up from her desk, opening her arms to welcome him with a hug. She wore a violet dress that reached her knees and her hair was styled into a bun. A few loose curls framed her slender face, and Percy saw a shiny silver ring perched on her finger. 

“Hello Nora,” he greeted back. “Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity. I know George and Lee compelled you into this, but—“

“Oh nonsense,” she waved her hands in the air dismissively. “It wasn’t those two buffoons that landed you this job, Percy.” He raised his eyebrows at the description of his brother as a clown, but Nora just kept her eyes on him, patient and understanding.

“I know you’ve been having a difficult time at your old place, George’s told me all about the stinking Ministry,” her nose scrunched up in distaste. “We’re understaffed here and George’s told me how capable you are—“ she paused at Percy’s look of surprise.

“Oh don’t be shocked, he compliments you all the time. Says you’re the smartest of the bunch, but a little dryer on the humor side.” If Percy’s jaw hadn’t already dropped to the ground in utter disbelief, he would’ve whipped his wand out for a quick checking spell, to see if this was just another one of George’s pranks.

“George said that?” He lets out in a half squeak and half whisper. Nora sends him an unimpressed look.

“He did. Don’t you lot praise each other all the time, like siblings do?” 

Well yes, the _rest_ of the family did. Molly and Arthur were beyond pleased with the life Bill had built himself, and although Molly still had a heart attack over Charlie’s occasional broken limbs or singed eyebrows, she was mighty proud of the work he did with his dragons. The oldest Weasley son was always impressed with Ron’s natural gift at Wizard’s Chess, and the twins grew up constantly showered by Charlie’s compliments. Ginny had made herself a force to be reckoned with in the family despite being the only daughter, and Hermione, Harry, Fleur and all the in-laws were all welcomed into the Burrow with cheers and happy tears.

It wasn’t that Percy didn’t feel loved, hell, _Weasley_ and _love_ were two words that even the Elder wand couldn’t separate. But he’s always been different from them, preferring quiet afternoons in his room rather than playing Quidditch with his siblings in the gardens. He liked keeping things clean, direct, and in order, while most of the other Weasley children, with the rare exception of Bill and Ginny, liked to “wing it”. 

They never meant to make him feel left out, especially Molly, who loved her son with all her being. Things were getting better now that the war was over, broken relationships were patched up, old ones cemented, and new ones arranged. Despite all the nasty jokes the twins had made about his academic drive over the years, the Weasleys grew to appreciate Percy’s role in the family over time. He brought a piece of rationality and logic that the family often lacked in their moments of hot-headed chivalry and dare. 

But Percy was still trying, to be a better son, a better friend, and just a better person in general. He was blinded with success and acknowledgement in the past and had made a fair share of stupid mistakes. He was healing, though slowly, and the scars and bruises that reminded him of the terrible night on which he lost one his brothers were fading with time, along with the weight he carried on his shoulders after the war.

“They–we do,” Percy admitted.

“Even if George didn’t bring up your achievements, Percy, I had an idea how clever you are. I know you and I never really talked while we were in school, but I was there when Dumbledore made you head boy.”

Nora was only a third year when Percy graduated from Hogwarts, so she was on friendlier terms with the younger ones of the Weasley bunch. But being a friend of the siblings meant unlimited access to the Burrow and Molly’s cooking. So although they weren’t the closest of friends, Percy had gotten accustomed to Nora’s presence at Christmas gatherings and Easter brunches. Her and Lee’s daughter, Josie, was a bright 9 year old whose company Percy found surprisingly enjoyable. She never got bored of his passionate discussions on broomstick regulation, unlike the majority of his family.

“And a rather unpleasant one too,” he smiles sheepishly. Months of reflection made him realize how much of a stiff, haughty student he had been. His and Penelope’s relationship was oddly short-lived, although Percy had an inkling of why the Ravenclaw girl eventually decided to end things. He was never very affectionate around her, and the only time they would ever come close to some sort of healthy bantering was over Quidditch, a guilty pleasure Percy preferred to keep to himself. And in lieu of other things, Percy had discovered that he didn’t find girls attractive as he did for boys. 

There was a knowing glint in Nora’s brown eyes, like she knew he was probably bashing himself all over again in his head. “Percy,” she put an arm on his shoulder. “You were a great head boy. A little uptight, yes, but you kept the troublemakers at bay and the school running smoothly. Lee and the twins included.” Percy smiled, remembering all the times his brothers and Lee were caught planting a prank somewhere within the castle. In retaliation of their constant annoyance, he always gave the trio detentions on Saturdays. Nothing much because his mother would have his head, but enough to make them groan for the rest of the week. Percy gulped, ignoring the small pang of his heart at the thought of Fred. _He should’ve been here, laughing with George at my misery. That’s how it all should be._

“Thanks, Nora.” She gave her hand a pat.

Nora turned around quickly to reach for a file on her desk and handed it to Percy. The file felt heavy on his hands. 

“It’s your first assignment” Percy flipped the folder open and choked back a gasp, his eyes widening as they catch a familiar name on the white piece of paper. 

_Oliver Wood._

“Lee told me you and Oliver were dorm-mates. I figured it’d be easier if you worked with someone you were comfortable with the first time. He owled us a couple of days ago asking for a permanent babysitter. The bloke’s getting busy with the season coming up and his little ones are all still so young.”

 _Oliver has kids?_ Percy’s never pinned him for the type to settle down early, but then again, the Quidditch superstar was always full of surprises. News of their marriage was definitely quiet, or else the tablets would’ve exploded with headlines announcing the loss of Puddlemere’s most sought after bachelor. 

“What about their mother? Is she...?” Judging from the uncomfortable expression on Nora’s face, Percy expected something along the lines of a divorce or worse.

“ _She died more than a year ago_ , of some sickness in the bones. Her youngest was barely three months old when she did.” Percy’s heart clenched momentarily. He had his differences with Molly, but there was nothing that he wouldn’t do for his mother, and vice versa. Imagining life without her was like imagining life without magic. She was the glue that held the family together and the person who somehow made a bad day seem tolerable. 

“That’s terrible, they must be absolutely crushed...” He made a mental note not to bring up the subject too much around the children, just in case they were still mourning. Nora nodded her head in agreement.

“Oliver says they’re all lovely, just a bit... _down in spirits_ ,” her eyes drifted to a picture of her husband and daughter, smiling at the camera in all their blinding happiness. She swallowed thickly too, unable to picture a world without her two rockstars.

“When do I start?” Percy asked, noticing that the Woods lived only a good ten-minutes away from his flat. He would have no trouble walking to work if the floo network got glitchy. 

“Tomorrow, he’s expecting you at breakfast time.” Percy nodded, ready to say his goodbyes and head home early for a good night’s sleep. With how things were going, however, he doubted he’d be able to get a wink of it. Percy had never been good at reunions, much less ones with people he feels strongly about. Contrary to popular beliefs, he and Oliver made a good team in school. However crazed Oliver got with his Quidditch duties, Percy was there to smooth out the ruffled captain. Whatever schoolwork Percy was pulling his hair out over, Oliver was there to soothe the head boy. They balanced each other, in every odd and unbelievable way.

“Does he know? That you sent me?” Percy might have gone for drinks every other week with Ron and George, subscribe to the Quibbler for what he calls “light reading” and take a nice, hot bath once in a while but that does not mean he hated surprise events any less than he did as a teenager. Walking into his former best friend’s house with a pacifier and a “Hello, mate. I’ll be watching after your kids” was not on Percy’s bucket list.

Nora shook her head slowly, as if she was explaining something to a small child. It was the gesture Fred and George made when they told Ron he was never going to find spiders in his bed again, no matter how much they wanted him to. It was the gesture you gave someone when you were trying to be apologetic but felt otherwise.

“We usually let our staff introduce themselves to their employees face to face. I hope it’s not a problem, Percy? If you want, we’ll owl him right now about your assignment.” 

“That’s alright, I’ll say my hellos tomorrow.” _If it was going to be a reunion, it might as well be a bloody good one._

The last time they saw each other was nearly a decade ago, right after the war when Oliver sent him a relieved smile across the Great Hall. Percy was too sweaty, too bloody, and too worn out that day. He also didn’t know he and his best friend would lose touch for the next ten years. 

(He also remembers the way Oliver made him feel every time their hands brushed against each other, the shameful heat pooling in his stomach. But that was something in the past, at least in his mind. Percy Weasley was too old for school crushes, _even_ if they were on cute Quidditch captains with infuriating Scottish accents.)

Percy clearly knew himself too well, for he spent he night tossing and turning in his sheets, unable to get the image of Oliver Wood out of his mind. He’d seen   
Ginny’s columns in the papers and knew what the famous Keeper has looked like since the war. In fact, he'd found himself staring at his toned muscles and smug smile for longer than what he considers curiosity. Oliver grew well into his looks, and Percy’s not sure if his eighteen year old self would’ve been fine with the same sight.

For some time, and quite a long time, Percy thought that maybe out of Godric’s good graces, or some miracle of Merlin that he and Oliver would end up together. He didn’t go yelling in the halls about how he had started liking blokes now, because frankly, the twins at that time would laugh their heads off at the idea of their “pompous prat” of a brother liking men, but still, somewhere deep in his heart, Percy wished for a breathtaking romance that would sweep him off his feet. And most importantly, one that involved the intense, confident Gryffindor that slept across him for seven whole years.

 _Oh shit,_ Percy planted his face into a pillow. _Stop Percy. Stop, stop, stop._

Willing himself to sleep now that it was already long past midnight, he felt his eyelids droop before slumber took over his tired body. 

* * *

  
Unlike his expectations, Oliver’s house was an elegant looking white house that stood on the corner of a quiet street. The house was surrounded by a garden of blooming flowers, angel statues, and gardening tools that sat against the fence.

It was a lovely place to have a family, Percy mused to himself. He was never ashamed of growing up in the Burrow, because whatever shabby or weathering condition the tilting tower was in it was always filled with love and warmth. But this, a house with a great wooden door and a fairytale-like garden was something Percy found himself wanting as an adult. 

Knocking gently on the door, he waited in silence. It cracked open a moment later, and Percy slipped into the house with his suitcase. Not necessarily for childcare, he knows, but it made him feel a little less like he was charging onto a battlefield with no wand or broom. He was greeted by the sight of a short hallway that led to a flight of stairs, the navy carpet underneath his feet shuffling as he treaded into the house carefully. There were photos hung all over the cream walls, some were of Oliver during his matches and others of the children. Percy's heart dropped when he realized there wasn't a picture of the house's former hostess. 

"In the kitchen!" A deep, clear voice rang across the hallway. Percy's head whipped to see one of the doors on his left swinging open, revealing what seemed to be the kitchen with the smell of pancakes and toast wafting through the air.

_This is it, the moment where I jump into the room with my confetti poppers and announce my long-awaited arrival to the Woods. Merlin, Percy, calm yourself._

Nothing prepared him for what he was about to see when the sight of the kitchen appeared before him.

Pancake batter spilled all over the table, a half peeled banana sitting idly in the pool of thick liquid, squeezed orange peels laid across the marble floor, and a large samoyed dog sat near the peels, lounging happily on a pile of newspaper. Percy felt his eyes bulge at the chaotic scene. Oh son of a bludger, it's more work than I thought it would be. The toaster makes a loud ding that snaps him out of his panic. 

"Sorry, I know it looks terrible in here, but I'll clean-" He watched as Oliver turned to look at the guest and proceeded to drop the spatula in his hand in surprise. _"Perce?"_ His heart skipped a beat at the sound of his old nickname, but Percy quickly straightened himself and offered a polite smile. 

_"Hi Oliver."_

The man addressed remained frozen from where he was standing, his mouth agape in utter disbelief. A long silence passed before a sharp, and annoyed, might Percy add, voice broke the weird trance the Quidditch player was in.

"Dad, the pancakes are going to be burnt." Percy looked at the owner of the voice and sees a young girl, about seven, shaking her head of blonde curls disapprovingly. Oliver picked up the spatula with an embarrased grin and turned around to switch the stove off before facing Percy again. The girl watched closely as the stranger in their kitchen reddened at the sight of her clueless dad. His cheeks now matched the scarlet hair on his head which she found quite pretty. 

"I-I haven't seen you in ages, Perce," he ran a hand through his sandy brown hair, and Percy noticed how the athlete had grown out his hair a bit since their school days. It covered part of his forehead and hung around the tips of his ears. It also looked _devastatingly_ fluffy, to Percy's misfortune.

Ta-da? Surprise? What was he even supposed to say in a situation like this? He settled for a "Nice to see you too" in the end, only noticing how sarcastic it sounded after the words left his mouth. Oliver simply smiled, like he was glad to hear Percy's sharp tongue and the witty insults it produced again after a decade. 

"Nora sent me here," he added quickly, hoping that the other wasn't going to think he barged in for no reason. Oliver nodded, albiet a little surprised. He took a minute to scoop all the pancakes onto a large plate and placed it on the centre of the table. Percy tried very hard not to grimace at the now batter-coated plate, but he suspected the look in his eyes had given him away. Oliver was giving him the same sheepish look as he did whenever he scattered his Quidditch gear all over the floor after a game, mud and whatnot seeping into the dorm carpets. 

"Thanks for coming, I'm going to be in and out of the house during the day for the next few weeks with pre-season starting, and I'll need someone looking after the children until I get home at night." Suddenly realizing that his old friend was still standing at the entrance awkwardly, Oliver weaved through the maze-like floor and pulled out a chair. Percy accepted and squeezed himself into the tight space, feeling his legs squished together like tunas in a can. The whole scenario was rather humorous, if he wasn't in the middle of a food warzone with his former crush and his children. A small clank had Percy looking to his left, where the youngest of the children sat. The little girl had the same honey curls as her sister, only shorter, and her eyes were a vibrant green instead of warm brown like her father. Percy noticed she had dropped her spoon and picked it up swiftly, melting a bit when the girl gave him a shy smile in gratitude. 

"Oh!" Oliver exclaimed. "I haven't introduced the children to you," He cocked his head towards the girl who had reprimanded him for burning the pancakes. "This is my eldest, Genevieve. She's seven this year, along with her twin Jackson," The boy who sat next to Genevieve nodded politely at Percy, who then realized how similar he looked as his sister. They both sported the same round brown eyes, although Jackson's unruly hair was a sandy brown like Oliver. "That's Theodore, my second boy. Little troublemaker's just turned five last month," Percy's gaze landed on the boy across him, who was wearing a pair of square spectacles perched on his button nose. He looked well-behaved, but so did Fred and George, and merlin knows how those two turned out to be. "And this angel here," Oliver gave the baby girl a small swipe across her nose, earning a soft giggle that was very adorable. "Is Cleome, my youngest." 

The children all proceeded to mutter "hello"s, with the expection of Cleome who was too young to speak. She simply clanked her spoon against the bowl for a greeting of her own. It had been a while since she last said hello to a visitor, and to her surprise there is one standing in her kitchen right now. _They seem very clever and polite,_ Percy thought to himself. _But not very cheerful at all_. He could see what Nora was referring to when she told him about the children's dampened spirits.

“Nice to meet you all,” Percy smiled, hoping that years of being the middle child would finally pay off. Before the younger ones were old enough to pester him with jokes and pranks, Percy had spent the majority of his childhood with Bill and Charlie, and although he didn’t share their enthusiasm in midnight broom races or dawn niffler hunting, they treated Percy well like the good older brothers they were. From them, Percy learnt all of responsibility and understanding, though he executed them on the younger ones with an extra dash of order. The twins and Ron, in turn, taught him the importance of kindness and generosity. Ginny, on the other hand, was a completely different case. She inherited all of Molly’s traits but was a feisty firecracker all on her own. Percy couldn’t count the times his little sister had impressed him with her big spirit. He wished the Wood children would warm up to him soon. 

“How is school?” He asked, assuming they were all being schooled in some ways before their letter from Hogwarts arrived.

“They’re homeschooled. The nearest muggle school is too far away for every day travel and I wasn't sure about letting them floo at such a young age. And worst, the magic school in this area is run by a bitter witch who seems to laugh only at the sight of galleons. I figured with how things are these days, it wouldn't be a bad idea to let them learn at home,” Oliver explained. Percy hums in understanding, since his early education had been given at the Burrow by Molly herself. The lack of a classroom never affected his desire to learn, simply stimulated it with the few teaching resources they had.  
“I’ve got a tutor–“

“Oliver?” Another voice reached the kitchen, a female one, Percy recognized with a small dread. He felt silly, for expecting anything more than a job from this current exchange, and even more so when Oliver hadn’t even expressed his interest in men. But Percy was a hopeless romantic, and however disciplined his appearance might be it was hard to hide the constant storm brewing inside him. He was lonely, as much as he hated to admit it. His family was kind and loving to him but he’d always felt something missing. Or someone, to be precise. Someone to hold him, to kiss him, and to cherish him. Someone to tell him he was worth every moment of their affection and desire. 

Deep in his thoughts, he didn’t notice until a figure stood at the doorway, a figure who let out one of the loudest cauldron-cracking squawks Percy had ever heard. He turned to the deafening culprit and let out a small gasp himself. There stood Alicia Spinnet, in all her spiky energy and optimism. She was in the twins’ year and subsequently became Ginny’s teammate in the Harpies up until her retirement last year.

“Alicia?” The women was in a Harpies sweatshirt and muggle trousers, her dark brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail that sat on one of her shoulders. She was blinking rapidly at him, like she was trying to decide whether or not all the bludgers she’d taken had finally caught up to her head.

“Percy Weasley,” she greeted him breathily. “What a nice surprise. I haven’t seen you since my retirement party. Saw Ginny a few days ago at the Alley though, and she told me she and Harry were doing well with James and baby Albus. Paying Oliver a visit?” She paused when she noticed the sheepish look on Percy’s face, and because she was always a much more observant person than most of her Gryffindor Quidditch teammates, she had figured out his purpose for visiting in a heartbeat.

“Oh, oh, you’re the new babysitter!” She slapped herself lightly on the forehead. “It completely flew out of my mind. Sorry, now you understand that I didn’t retire early from the Harpies without any reason. Nasty Flint and the Magpies have given me so many concussions through the years.”

“It’s alright, Alicia,” Percy found himself smiling despite the fact that this gorgeous woman was probably snogging Oliver like there was no tomorrow. “It’s nice to see you too. I’ll let the family know you’re doing well.” Her happiness was contagious, and Percy knew it was what the household needed. Some cheering up. 

“We were just talking about you, Licia.” _Oh merlin, he even calls her Licia. I have no chance now, do I? I’m going to die alone in my mother’s jumper with fifty grey cats circling at my feet. This is your life, Perce, better get used to it._

“Percy.” His back straightened immediately. “Alicia’s the tutor I was telling you about.” _Oh. So he was dating his children’s tutor? Not hard to imagine why. Time spent with the kids meant time spent together which meant time spent alone, oh fuck, Perce, stop with the inner-monologue._

He looks up at Alicia, praying the grimace he was feeling inside wouldn’t show on his face. “These three will be with me from 10 to noon, then we’ll have lunch with you and Cleo, and then I’ll have them again until 4.” She gestured to the older three, wiggling into the kitchen as she stole a blueberry off Leo’s plate. He just glared at her half-heartedly, obviously comfortable with her presence. Percy nodded as he takes in all the information, a small breath of relief escaping him in the realization of his current much healthier work schedule. It’s a pretty good job, considering he used to be stuck at the office until early morning. Galloway and his stupid papers.

“Cleo’s a quiet one,” Oliver offered hopefully, using his hand that wasn’t covered in pancake syrup to nuzzle his daughter’s cheeks. “Well, for now, considering she’s only one and is still learning to talk.” Oliver then leaned across the table, and the smell of his woody (hah, very funny) cologne reached Percy’s nostrils. “The one you have to watch out for is Theo,” he fake-whispered into Percy’s ear. “I swear he’s somehow related to your brothers, only without the ginger hair. Blown up my kitchen twice, Perce. Twice this year.” 

“Dad, I can hear you.” Theo huffed. His irritated expression only served to make him look cuter with those thick-framed glasses, and in fact, reminded Percy of his brother-in-law who had somehow managed to charm Ginny with all his awkwardness. “I’m five, I can take care of myself! I don’t need someone to terk me in bed!” 

“Tuck,” Genevieve corrected her brother. “And you do, Theo. You can’t even reach the basin to brush your teeth.” The only response Theo offered was a tongue and a grumpy rasberry.

Oliver pulled back from his position and ruffled the boy’s hair. Percy found himself missing the slightly drunkening scent. 

“Sorry Theo, but you know your sister’s right. Until you get a bit bigger you’ll have to let someone help you. Doesn’t mean you’re any less of dad’s smart boy alright?” Oliver’s attempt at comforting his son proved to be somewhat successful when Theo fell back in his chair with a dramatic pout. 

The chime of the hallway’s old clock broke the family out of their friendly bantering, and Percy watched as his employer jumped in surprise, scrambling to turn the tap on and wash the syrup off his hands. The children all hopped off their chairs promptly with Alicia following closely behind.

“It’s ten, I better floo to the stadium now. Coach will have my head if I’m late for the third time in a row, says I’m the only captain in Puddlemere history to not have a sense of time,” he grabbed a large red bag beside the door, no doubt casted with a extend spell to carry all his Quidditch gear, and moved to say his goodbyes to the children. 

“Goodbye Evie,” he twirledone of her bouncy curls between his fingers. “Bye Jack,” he patted the brunette twin on his head. “Bye Theo,” he adjusted the boy's slanted glasses. And then he turned around and _smack_ -landed a loud kiss on the baby’s cheek. “Bye Cleo.” Percy watched in fondness as Oliver greeted each of them in a special way that catered to their personalities. He hadn’t been in the household for long but could already tell his role in it was unparalleled. It was clear that he had their utmost respect and love. 

When Percy received his assignment, it was difficult to imagine his old dorm mate, who once drowned himself in the showers after losing a match to Hufflepuff, to take on fatherly duty that required a decent amount of maturity. Oliver had been strict and a borderline maniac as their Quidditch captain, but outside of the pitch he was just as bad as the twins. His affinity for assisting the twins in their untimely pranks had always cost Gryffindor a couple dozen points year round, but he made it up with the number of quaffles he blocked against their green nemesis in a single match. 

Now that Percy watched Oliver dote on his kids with the same dedication and affection that he once held for a sport only, he wasn’t sure why those doubtful thoughts had ever occurred. Oliver was a natural at this.

“Bye, Perce.” The familiar nickname brought a certain warmth in Percy’s chest again, and it felt like the two never really lost touch for the past ten years. He waved Oliver goodbye and watched as the athlete grabbed a handful of floo powder, the emerald flames engulfing his body as he disappeared from the kitchen fireplace. 

Alicia put a hand on Theo’s shoulder, steering him and his siblings away from the kitchen. “We’ll see you in two hours, Percy! Keep an eye on Cleo!” And with that she led them all upstairs, away from the catastrophic warzone that Percy was now in charge of cleaning up. He lets out a huge sigh, the sight of the batter dripping off the table and onto the floor already causing a throb at the back of his head. Cleo let out a small coo, a sign that she was sympathizing with her newest caregiver's misfortunes.

"Your father becomes an international Quidditch star and still has no concept of hygiene," Percy shook his head in a disapproving manner, but the ghost of a smile hung on his lips. Pulling out his wand, he chanted _tergeo_ and watched as the batter lifted off the tables and levated towards the sink. " _Accio_ orange peels," he continued with a grimace, dropping the humongous pile of fruit skin into the bin. " _Scorgify_." Soap and bubbles emerged from the sink, immersing the dirty plates and cups that sat in it. Cleo giggled softly when one of the soap bubbles landed on her nose, and Percy found himself smiling along with the little girl and feeling like he was one of the cleaning princesses in Ginny's storybooks. Only he wasn't a damsel in distress and would much prefer a muscular Quidditch player instead of a prince, thank you.

" _Aguamenti_ ," he pointed his wand at the soaped cultery for a final wash before putting it away. Stepping back to inspect the now spot clean kitchen, Percy felt a wave of satisfaction wash over him. He lifts Cleo out of her high chair, wincing when she grabbed at his horn-rimmed glasses in curiosity. "Careful now, Cleome." She blinked at him in surprise, and Percy realizes the girl probably hasn't been called by her full name much. It rolled off his tongue rather nicely. Cleome. Fitting for a princess.

He jolted her carefully in his arms so he could carry her more comfortably and is delighted when she leaned against him with ease. Cleo seemed to like Percy's scent too, because she was currently poking her head into the crook of his neck, her small nose tickling him softly as she sniffed him like a pup. Percy felt his heart melting at the sweet gesture. Ginny had been an adorable baby, but she preferred to be in her mother's company most of the time. The one time Percy held her she had almost tugged his scalp off with her tiny fists. 

"You're a very affectionate girl, aren't you?" Cleo simply beamed at him, showing a set of small newly grown teeth. 

"You remind me of my sister, Ginny," Percy explained, then stopped when he realized she probably had no clue of what he just said. Despite his hesistance at continuing the conversation, Cleo blinked at him expectantly. She liked the fire hair man's voice and would like to hear it some more, regardless of whether she understood what a "Ginny" was. 

"Ginny was a lovely baby too, though a little too strong for her own good," he winced at the memory. "She would give little head buts to people she liked and kiss mum's tears away when she felt too stressed. And a lot of times she was, with seven children running around in the kitchen. Well maybe six, I preferred to pace," he quickly added. Cleo nodded as if she understood every word, and Percy laughed despite feeling quite silly. He was beginning to enjoy the baby's company.

"It's barely ten thirty yet, your brothers and sister won't be with us for a while," he went on to decide what they should be doing next. He'd have to begin cooking soon, but there was a bit spare time to spend. _"Would you like to look through some broomstick models then?"_


End file.
